Star Trek Heirs of Star Fleet
by FurredTailedComics
Summary: Years after the events of Nemesis a generation of Star Fleet rises
1. Chapter 1 Legacy of The future

The air was moist and humid with the kind of climate you might find in the jungles of central Africa. The vegetation was lush and green filled with alien plants that no earthling yet named. A young man lay down behind an earthen mound along with the rest of his unit. Jack's unit was the last line of defense against the enemy, if they prevailed the entire pre-warp population of this planet would be lost along with them. He had his phaser rifle at the ready his pulse was racing, and his commanding officer was looking through a pair of binoculars through at the jungle. There was a sudden rustle in the college and his commander in a posh British accent "alright men its time fire on my command", they then got their rifles ready and huge lumbering figures, 2 times the size of a Teran walked out of the jungle and the commander ordered to fire and the figures advanced and unleashed Tzenkethi force.

Jack woke up startled and frightened, he was covered with sweat from head to toe. He then looked at his clock, it was 2 hours before he started his day, so he decided to get up no. He sat up in his bed for a few minutes composing himself. He hated that nightmare, it happened from time to time but this time it was worse, most likely because it happened twenty years ago two days from then. He got up from his bead and went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. The man he saw was very different from the one in his nightmare, he had auburn hair with graying at the edges and a forlorn face that had aged with wrinkles around the eyes and forehead. The eyes them elves still gleamed with youth like I energy. He also had a thick mustache that was also showing signs of graying. He while decently showing his age with all his scars that were a sign of his profession and the times he lived in, he was especially well muscled with the obvious fat deposits that came with age. His life had been a difficult one and one different than his predecessors. Starfleet were supposed to be explores, but by necessity they were pushed into war over and over.

Jack put on his uniform, it was a nice uniform that went into effect a few years ago. It was mostly dark with red at the elbows to signify him as a command class officer. The middle was a military-style navel uniform with an easy access flap that held the uniform together and easily taken off if necessary. The bottom as comprised of pants with nice thick black nee flat boots and a thick leather belt. He had never been a fan of Starfleet's more casual style uniforms.

He then exited his room and took the turbo lift to the bridge. The William Howard Taft was an old ship being almost as old as Jack himself and had been refitted many times. The Taft was a Cheyenne class starship, the workhorse cruiser of the fleet. He reached command deck and the 2ncd officer at his station said, "captain on the bridge". He motioned to his first and second officers and said "meet me in the ready room in 5 minutes after I get my briefing from with vice admiral Palmerston". He then said to the Andorian female at the at the tactical station "I also want to you after meet with them" the two exchanged a deeper secret glance indicating something deeper then colleges.

He entered his ready room an sat on his chair then screen clicked on and a figure appeared on the scream. Jack said "good morning commander or should I say vice admiral", the figure on the other end said "how you doing Jack?" "I'm doing well Arthur what on the agenda?''. Arthur Palmerston was just recently promoted to vice admiral , a position hard earned by year of experience. Like Jack he had been a veteran of the Terran Tzenkethi conflict and in fact was his commander during that event. Palmerston as his name suggests was a decedent of Lord Henry John Temple Palmerston, prominent British politician of the 19th century being a dissident of an illegitimate child Palmerston had with Emily Cowper. In the 23rd century it was officially tested and one current decadents of that time deiced to change his name

The vice admiral said "ok Jack command wants you to settle a dispute between the Klingon Empire and a Gorn separatist branch nonce as the Dark Claw, and we thought that since you had a background of fighting alongside the KDF during the Tzenkethi war and the Hur'q invasion you could mediate. Jack paused and said "ware's this meeting taking place?". The admiral replied "Nimbus III", Jack look confused and said "as in the planet of galactic peace?, I thought that place was shut down over one hundred years ago". The admiral said "I was surprised as well when I heard, apparently a few boys in the Federation diplomatic core thought it was a good idea to clean up the place and terraform it. "It's still mostly dessert but has been interspersed with arable land and a new and improved paradise city". "does the prohibition against weapons still stand?'' Author said after taking a sip of coffee "oh no after the planet got overwritten by locals and bandits the law never enforced and eventually abolished altogether, ill send the details for you to look over to your ships computer". There was a deadly silence in the air as Jack said "what about the other matter?''. Arthur said grimly "the ensign you have requested with being at earth space dock for you to pick up on your way." "For what its worth Jack I have always seen you as a good friend and a good captain". Jack said "tell the old man I say hello I never thought he might outlive me". The screen then went blank and silenced pierced the room.

Trevor was sitting in a restaurant on earth space dock, he was contemplating his situation and the purpose of his placement. Trevor was just out of the academy and started out as ensign shortly after. He had sandy brown hair blue eyes and a rather round boyish face devoid of any type of facial hair. His mop of brown hair was about medium length and sometimes bangs fell over his eyes. He was in shape but he but he could be better. He wondered what his assignments were about and why he was chosen. Jack Reginald Schiffel was a name well known in star fleet as well as the federation in general as somewhat of a folk hero. He was a veteran of the second delta quadrant war, Tzenkethi conflict and the Hur'q invasion and known as the savior of Erdis V when he led a group of star fleet after his ground was wounded. He managed to hold off a Tzenkethi proto-matter bomb squad while reinforcements were in the way and managed to capture the squad saving the planet. For this he was awarded the Christopher Pike medal of valor, being the youngest to receive it at 20. Whatever the assignment he was glad to get off this rock and maybe even meet someone new.

Jack now took a breath and tapped his com badge and said "commander O'Neal and lieutenant commander Zarvik, report to my ready room. Once they had got there he explained the first situation to them. Commander Timothy O'Neal was from Dublin and almost stereotypically he did indeed have red hair as well as emerald green eyes. He was about the same age as the captain and had known him since his time on the USS Nautilus Under the Command of then Captain Alfred Deacon now the current fleet admiral of star fleet command after the retirement of Admiral Quinn. Zarvik was a rather young and short for a Vulcan being from a family decided from ancient Vulcan nobility. "so what is the second mission" said "Zarvik?. Jack paused and turned to the both and looked into the green eyes if his old friend and said "I'm dying". Tim was astonished at this and said in a harsh tone "what are you talking about Jack!?" Zarvik replied said "if you let the captain explain you will know, continue captain". Jack went on and said "well a few weeks ago when we stopped at star base 27 I went for my routine medical checkup and I have Tirik syndrome, I must have gotten during the war", Tim said "what will happen?" "Well I will die in 5 to the years at the most", Zarvik said "I see captain what are the details of the assignment ?''. Jack counted and said "in a year I will be promoted to rear admiral and the commander will be promoted to captain, and…" there came an uncomfortable pause and said "I will also be given an assistant that was of my choosing, and he will be sworn in as a jr grade lieutenant, in order to leave my mark on someone before I pass on." "after this conversation, this never leaves the room" "got it?". They both said "yes sir " in unity. "good I I can't afford this to get out when you're dealing with Klingons, it is best to show no weakness."

He then dismissed them to go back to their duties, and pressed his combadge and said: "lieutenant Ryia please report to the captain's ready room". Lieutenant Ryia Merlez was the head tactical officer on the Taft, and a close friend to the captain for almost as long as Tim was, in fact, they were more than friends as they had been seeing each other mostly in secret for the past 20 years. She like most other officers was a little younger than the captain. She was good looking for someone her age with lite blue skin white hair that was that was cut in a short pixie style and antennas like most Andorians. Unlike most however, she was not particularly known for being aggressive and was rather amicable in most circumstances, part of this because she was from a rather high raking family that served as the elite guard. She was also rather attractive and used to her advantage in past missions, but her feeling for the captain was true and so was his to her. She walked up to Tim who was leaving the ready room and said: "what's with Jack?". Tim looked in her Icey blue eyes and in his sharp Irish inflection said: "I'm afraid the captain is not is not in good straits today miss Ryia".

She entered the captain's ready room, he was unscrewing a bottle and poured the amber liquid into a small glass gulped it down quickly and looked at her and he momentarily lit up from their hazy gaze before returning and Ryia said in a sympathetic tone as from a loved one "what's wrong Jack''. Jack looked earnestly into the beautiful eyes and said: "before I tell you I I want you to know that what I am telling you from a friend and lover and not your captain, and also this conversation stays between us". She replied, "ok jack I can do that". He then explained the situation and Ryai said: " I'm so sorry Jack". The captain then went back to the bottle and poured again. Ryia then said "I suppose that's not synthehol", Jack said "its bourbon from home, I brought it the last time I was on earth''. He started to take another swig when Ryia took it out of his hand and said: "stop that Jack, I don't you to end up like your father". He replied, "I know I'm just scared". She said "I know honey why don't you talk to consular Uram?'' he replied I already made an appointment" and he hunched down and she said "dear you need to be the leader your crew needs ". He shot up and said, "you're right I need to get back to work". He then shot up from his disk and embraced her and kissed her and said "thank you dear" he then bounded out the door and onto the bridge with a new invigoration, Ryia sat there shocked before she said to herself "I love that crazy man".

Tim and Zarvik standing on the bridge when Zarvik said "what do you think the captain and the lieutenant are talking about". Tim turned to raise one eyebrow and said: "the same thing that's he told us and probably more". Zarvik replied, "why would he do that if he wanted to keep it between the three of us". Tim thought then said, "that's right you haven't been here long, so the rundown is miss Ryia is probably the closest person on this ship to the captain get it?". Zarvik said, "no I don't understand". The commander then sighed and said, "they are together and everyone knows it". Zarvik then said "oh I understand it, but isn't it against Star Fleet Regulation?'', he replied, "not really fraternization with lower ranking officers is not prohibited, just usually not done, it's up to the captain and it happens our captain doesn't care, they've been together longer then most humans are married nowadays it's complicated". The commander said "you're still young for a Vulcan you'll get it one day". Just then the captain came out of his ready room and Tim said "captain on the bridge". They then got to place and the captain said to the Bolian helmsmen "Mr. Traw plot course to earth" Mr. Traw then said "course laid in" The captain said, "engage warp". Soon a flash sored and the ship ran off to warp.

Trevor waited by the transporter pad he had on his uniform, it was immaculately pressed and perfect with his ensign pips on full display as a sign of his pride, he had worked hard to get here and was happy to finally be commissioned, he was still daunted by the quickness and mystery surrounding it but he was ecstatic none the less. Early that morning he had gotten ready, he shaved exactly, put on a nice weak alone and perfectly flattened his hair so a large bang came across the left of the head, it was hairstyle perfectly within regulation. He was glad to get off of earth away from all the people he had problems with in the past and into a new future. He stepped onto the transporter pad and the was beamed up to the ship. The first thing he sees on the ship is a seven foot Romulan wearing a star fleet uniform.

He shocked at first until the giant in front of him started to laugh and said "hello ensign Mori my name is lieutenant Ericks I am head of Operations officer of this humble vessel" he then bowed and said "welcome to the USS William Howard Taft, we have beamed you luggage into your room" he then took a whistle and sounded it and two crewmen came up and Ericks said "take this young mans bag to his room" while pointing to his satchel. One of the two men did as he was told and ran off". "you may have many questions but I will answer as we go, I have been instructed to take you directly to the captain personally''. They started walking down the hallways as Trevor started to look at this strange sight, he was probably middle aged with grayish hair that was combed and parted in the middle, his face was the face an of your typical slightly green skinned Romulan. He had very prominent head ridges and thick bushy eyebrows and bushy goatee the same color as his hair. In his green eyes, he sensed in his green eyes a sense of kindness and happy go lucky attitude that didn't wish to harm or deceive, not all the image that Romulans were depicted as. However, he wasn't a person that wasn't prepared to finish a fight as he had bulging muscles that combined with his height was a picture of a man you didn't want to mess with. As they walked down the halls Trevor asked "where are you from anyway?''. He said "St. Petersburg". He then let out a laugh and said "my family were traveling Romulan traders and were off-world when," there was a pause in his voice and said "you know." I was only ten when it happened and felt more at home on ships anyway so I joined the fleet core of the new Romulus command and was a part of a special exchange program a few years ago and I really like it on your planet". They approached a turbolift and he took out a special key and inserted it into a keyhole and the elevator sped down the decks. Trevor asked, " you ever plan on going to knew Romulus?". He thought about it and said, "no I don't think I will when this is over I plan to settle down with my wife and kids and make a proper home on earth". Trevor had a grim look and said solemnly "I guess it's glad to have someone you love". The elevator came to stop and Ericks said noticing the grim tone "don't be so down little one, you're still young and I'm sure you will get the girls all over with your fancy new commission". Trevor mumbled softly under his breath "I wish it was that easy". He led Trevor out of the lift and said "the captain is just through that door good luck. With that, he went back into the lift and said: "just go through the door in front of you". With a wave, he ascended. Trevor then walked through the door which leads to a poorly light room with a figure sitting behind a desk. A voice said "sit" and the figure motioned chair. He did as he was told and the voice said in a friendly demeanor with his face being lit "My name is Captain Jack Reginald Schiffel and I am your commanding officer. The lights went on and the captain was fully revealed.

The captain smiled and said, "I just want to get to know you before we get to business, first of all, where you from?" Trevor said in an undaunted voice "Memphis, captain" The captain grinned and said, "that good I'm from Lexington my self". One thing I find odd is your last name, your last name is Mori despite you not being of Japanese descent". Trevor smiled and said, "it's a funny story actually, my great-great grandfather was orphaned as a newborn and he was adopted by a Japanese couple with and he got their sure name and it just stuck". Jack started to smile and said "that very interesting, so you have Japanese heritage at all?" he shook his head and said, "no, but if you have seen my personal file you already knew that". Jack smiled and said "smart kid". He then got up and in a more serious tone "well then let's get back to business". He then pulled out a file and said "on December 5th of last year you were charged with assault for beating up a local kid named Ronny Willcocks, why?''. In a defensive tone, Trevor said "That bastard was my little sister's ex and was ruffing her up and I defended her, his old man was a policeman, the charges were dropped after an official investigation what does this have to do with anything?" Jack came around and got in his face sand "why would you do that, why would you risk your whole future in star fleet!". Trevor got a little flustered and said: "because she was my sister and I couldn't see something bad happen to someone". Jack smiled and said "so you would rather risk your own self to help someone? Rule be dammed? , that sound like the kind of officer I'm looking for". He then extended his hand and said "welcome to the team ensign". The air was moist and humid with the kind of climate you might find in the jungles of central Africa. The vegetation was lush and green filled with alien plants that no earthling yet named. A young man lay down behind an earthen mound along with the rest of his unit. Jack's unit was the last line of defense against the enemy, if they prevailed the entire pre-warp population of this planet would be lost along with them. He had his phaser rifle at the ready his pulse was racing, and his commanding officer was looking through a pair of binoculars through at the jungle. There was a sudden rustle in the college and his commander in a posh British accent "alright men its time fire on my command", they then got their rifles ready and huge lumbering figures, 2 times the size of a Teran walked out of the jungle and the commander ordered to fire and the figures advanced and unleashed Tzenkethi force.

Jack woke up startled and frightened, he was covered with sweat from head to toe. He then looked at his clock, it was 2 hours before he started his day, so he decided to get up no. He sat up in his bed for a few minutes composing himself. He hated that nightmare, it happened from time to time but this time it was worse, most likely because it happened twenty years ago two days from then. He got up from his bead and went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. The man he saw was very different from the one in his nightmare, he had auburn hair with graying at the edges and a forlorn face that had aged with wrinkles around the eyes and forehead. The eyes them elves still gleamed with youth like I energy. He also had a thick mustache that was also showing signs of graying. He while decently showing his age with all his scars that were a sign of his profession and the times he lived in, he was especially well muscled with the obvious fat deposits that came with age. His life had been a difficult one and one different than his predecessors. Starfleet were supposed to be explores, but by necessity they were pushed into war over and over.

Jack put on his uniform, it was a nice uniform that went into effect a few years ago. It was mostly dark with red at the elbows to signify him as a command class officer. The middle was a military-style navel uniform with an easy access flap that held the uniform together and easily taken off if necessary. The bottom as comprised of pants with nice thick black nee flat boots and a thick leather belt. He had never been a fan of Starfleet's more casual style uniforms.

He then exited his room and took the turbo lift to the bridge. The William Howard Taft was an old ship being almost as old as Jack himself and had been refitted many times. The Taft was a Cheyenne class starship, the workhorse cruiser of the fleet. He reached command deck and the 2ncd officer at his station said, "captain on the bridge". He motioned to his first and second officers and said "meet me in the ready room in 5 minutes after I get my briefing from with vice admiral Palmerston". He then said to the Andorian female at the at the tactical station "I also want to you after meet with them" the two exchanged a deeper secret glance indicating something deeper then colleges.

He entered his ready room an sat on his chair then screen clicked on and a figure appeared on the scream. Jack said "good morning commander or should I say vice admiral", the figure on the other end said "how you doing Jack?" "I'm doing well Arthur what on the agenda?''. Arthur Palmerston was just recently promoted to vice admiral , a position hard earned by year of experience. Like Jack he had been a veteran of the Terran Tzenkethi conflict and in fact was his commander during that event. Palmerston as his name suggests was a decedent of Lord Henry John Temple Palmerston, prominent British politician of the 19th century being a dissident of an illegitimate child Palmerston had with Emily Cowper. In the 23rd century it was officially tested and one current decadents of that time deiced to change his name

The vice admiral said "ok Jack command wants you to settle a dispute between the Klingon Empire and a Gorn separatist branch nonce as the Dark Claw, and we thought that since you had a background of fighting alongside the KDF during the Tzenkethi war and the Hur'q invasion you could mediate. Jack paused and said "ware's this meeting taking place?". The admiral replied "Nimbus III", Jack look confused and said "as in the planet of galactic peace?, I thought that place was shut down over one hundred years ago". The admiral said "I was surprised as well when I heard, apparently a few boys in the Federation diplomatic core thought it was a good idea to clean up the place and terraform it. "It's still mostly dessert but has been interspersed with arable land and a new and improved paradise city". "does the prohibition against weapons still stand?'' Author said after taking a sip of coffee "oh no after the planet got overwritten by locals and bandits the law never enforced and eventually abolished altogether, ill send the details for you to look over to your ships computer". There was a deadly silence in the air as Jack said "what about the other matter?''. Arthur said grimly "the ensign you have requested with being at earth space dock for you to pick up on your way." "For what its worth Jack I have always seen you as a good friend and a good captain". Jack said "tell the old man I say hello I never thought he might outlive me". The screen then went blank and silenced pierced the room.

Trevor was sitting in a restaurant on earth space dock, he was contemplating his situation and the purpose of his placement. Trevor was just out of the academy and started out as ensign shortly after. He had sandy brown hair blue eyes and a rather round boyish face devoid of any type of facial hair. His mop of brown hair was about medium length and sometimes bangs fell over his eyes. He was in shape but he but he could be better. He wondered what his assignments were about and why he was chosen. Jack Reginald Schiffel was a name well known in star fleet as well as the federation in general as somewhat of a folk hero. He was a veteran of the second delta quadrant war, Tzenkethi conflict and the Hur'q invasion and known as the savior of Erdis V when he led a group of star fleet after his ground was wounded. He managed to hold off a Tzenkethi proto-matter bomb squad while reinforcements were in the way and managed to capture the squad saving the planet. For this he was awarded the Christopher Pike medal of valor, being the youngest to receive it at 20. Whatever the assignment he was glad to get off this rock and maybe even meet someone new.

Jack now took a breath and tapped his com badge and said "commander O'Neal and lieutenant commander Zarvik, report to my ready room. Once they had got there he explained the first situation to them. Commander Timothy O'Neal was from Dublin and almost stereotypically he did indeed have red hair as well as emerald green eyes. He was about the same age as the captain and had known him since his time on the USS Nautilus Under the Command of then Captain Alfred Deacon now the current fleet admiral of star fleet command after the retirement of Admiral Quinn. Zarvik was a rather young and short for a Vulcan being from a family decided from ancient Vulcan nobility. "so what is the second mission" said "Zarvik?. Jack paused and turned to the both and looked into the green eyes if his old friend and said "I'm dying". Tim was astonished at this and said in a harsh tone "what are you talking about Jack!?" Zarvik replied said "if you let the captain explain you will know, continue captain". Jack went on and said "well a few weeks ago when we stopped at star base 27 I went for my routine medical checkup and I have Tirik syndrome, I must have gotten during the war", Tim said "what will happen?" "Well I will die in 5 to the years at the most", Zarvik said "I see captain what are the details of the assignment ?''. Jack counted and said "in a year I will be promoted to rear admiral and the commander will be promoted to captain, and…" there came an uncomfortable pause and said "I will also be given an assistant that was of my choosing, and he will be sworn in as a jr grade lieutenant, in order to leave my mark on someone before I pass on." "after this conversation, this never leaves the room" "got it?". They both said "yes sir " in unity. "good I I can't afford this to get out when you're dealing with Klingons, it is best to show no weakness."

He then dismissed them to go back to their duties, and pressed his combadge and said: "lieutenant Ryia please report to the captain's ready room". Lieutenant Ryia Merlez was the head tactical officer on the Taft, and a close friend to the captain for almost as long as Tim was, in fact, they were more than friends as they had been seeing each other mostly in secret for the past 20 years. She like most other officers was a little younger than the captain. She was good looking for someone her age with lite blue skin white hair that was that was cut in a short pixie style and antennas like most Andorians. Unlike most however, she was not particularly known for being aggressive and was rather amicable in most circumstances, part of this because she was from a rather high raking family that served as the elite guard. She was also rather attractive and used to her advantage in past missions, but her feeling for the captain was true and so was his to her. She walked up to Tim who was leaving the ready room and said: "what's with Jack?". Tim looked in her Icey blue eyes and in his sharp Irish inflection said: "I'm afraid the captain is not is not in good straits today miss Ryia".

She entered the captain's ready room, he was unscrewing a bottle and poured the amber liquid into a small glass gulped it down quickly and looked at her and he momentarily lit up from their hazy gaze before returning and Ryia said in a sympathetic tone as from a loved one "what's wrong Jack''. Jack looked earnestly into the beautiful eyes and said: "before I tell you I I want you to know that what I am telling you from a friend and lover and not your captain, and also this conversation stays between us". She replied, "ok jack I can do that". He then explained the situation and Ryai said: " I'm so sorry Jack". The captain then went back to the bottle and poured again. Ryia then said "I suppose that's not synthehol", Jack said "its bourbon from home, I brought it the last time I was on earth''. He started to take another swig when Ryia took it out of his hand and said: "stop that Jack, I don't you to end up like your father". He replied, "I know I'm just scared". She said "I know honey why don't you talk to consular Uram?'' he replied I already made an appointment" and he hunched down and she said "dear you need to be the leader your crew needs ". He shot up and said, "you're right I need to get back to work". He then shot up from his disk and embraced her and kissed her and said "thank you dear" he then bounded out the door and onto the bridge with a new invigoration, Ryia sat there shocked before she said to herself "I love that crazy man".

Tim and Zarvik standing on the bridge when Zarvik said "what do you think the captain and the lieutenant are talking about". Tim turned to raise one eyebrow and said: "the same thing that's he told us and probably more". Zarvik replied, "why would he do that if he wanted to keep it between the three of us". Tim thought then said, "that's right you haven't been here long, so the rundown is miss Ryia is probably the closest person on this ship to the captain get it?". Zarvik said, "no I don't understand". The commander then sighed and said, "they are together and everyone knows it". Zarvik then said "oh I understand it, but isn't it against Star Fleet Regulation?'', he replied, "not really fraternization with lower ranking officers is not prohibited, just usually not done, it's up to the captain and it happens our captain doesn't care, they've been together longer then most humans are married nowadays it's complicated". The commander said "you're still young for a Vulcan you'll get it one day". Just then the captain came out of his ready room and Tim said "captain on the bridge". They then got to place and the captain said to the Bolian helmsmen "Mr. Traw plot course to earth" Mr. Traw then said "course laid in" The captain said, "engage warp". Soon a flash sored and the ship ran off to warp.

Trevor waited by the transporter pad he had on his uniform, it was immaculately pressed and perfect with his ensign pips on full display as a sign of his pride, he had worked hard to get here and was happy to finally be commissioned, he was still daunted by the quickness and mystery surrounding it but he was ecstatic none the less. Early that morning he had gotten ready, he shaved exactly, put on a nice weak alone and perfectly flattened his hair so a large bang came across the left of the head, it was hairstyle perfectly within regulation. He was glad to get off of earth away from all the people he had problems with in the past and into a new future. He stepped onto the transporter pad and the was beamed up to the ship. The first thing he sees on the ship is a seven foot Romulan wearing a star fleet uniform.

He shocked at first until the giant in front of him started to laugh and said "hello ensign Mori my name is lieutenant Ericks I am head of Operations officer of this humble vessel" he then bowed and said "welcome to the USS William Howard Taft, we have beamed you luggage into your room" he then took a whistle and sounded it and two crewmen came up and Ericks said "take this young mans bag to his room" while pointing to his satchel. One of the two men did as he was told and ran off". "you may have many questions but I will answer as we go, I have been instructed to take you directly to the captain personally''. They started walking down the hallways as Trevor started to look at this strange sight, he was probably middle aged with grayish hair that was combed and parted in the middle, his face was the face an of your typical slightly green skinned Romulan. He had very prominent head ridges and thick bushy eyebrows and bushy goatee the same color as his hair. In his green eyes, he sensed in his green eyes a sense of kindness and happy go lucky attitude that didn't wish to harm or deceive, not all the image that Romulans were depicted as. However, he wasn't a person that wasn't prepared to finish a fight as he had bulging muscles that combined with his height was a picture of a man you didn't want to mess with. As they walked down the halls Trevor asked "where are you from anyway?''. He said "St. Petersburg". He then let out a laugh and said "my family were traveling Romulan traders and were off-world when," there was a pause in his voice and said "you know." I was only ten when it happened and felt more at home on ships anyway so I joined the fleet core of the new Romulus command and was a part of a special exchange program a few years ago and I really like it on your planet". They approached a turbolift and he took out a special key and inserted it into a keyhole and the elevator sped down the decks. Trevor asked, " you ever plan on going to knew Romulus?". He thought about it and said, "no I don't think I will when this is over I plan to settle down with my wife and kids and make a proper home on earth". Trevor had a grim look and said solemnly "I guess it's glad to have someone you love". The elevator came to stop and Ericks said noticing the grim tone "don't be so down little one, you're still young and I'm sure you will get the girls all over with your fancy new commission". Trevor mumbled softly under his breath "I wish it was that easy". He led Trevor out of the lift and said "the captain is just through that door good luck. With that, he went back into the lift and said: "just go through the door in front of you". With a wave, he ascended. Trevor then walked through the door which leads to a poorly light room with a figure sitting behind a desk. A voice said "sit" and the figure motioned to a chair. He did as he was told and the voice said in a friendly demeanor with his face being lit "My name is Captain Jack Reginald Schiffel and I am your commanding officer. The lights went on and the captain was fully revealed.

The captain smiled and said, "I just want to get to know you before we get to business, first of all, where you from?" Trevor said in an undaunted voice "Memphis, captain" The captain grinned and said, "that good I'm from Lexington my self". One thing I find odd is your last name, your last name is Mori despite you not being of Japanese descent". Trevor smiled and said, "it's a funny story actually, my great-great grandfather was orphaned as a newborn and he was adopted by a Japanese couple with and he got their sure name and it just stuck". Jack started to smile and said "that very interesting, so you have Japanese heritage at all?" he shook his head and said, "no, but if you have seen my personal file you already knew that". Jack smiled and said "smart kid". He then got up and in a more serious tone "well then let's get back to business". He then pulled out a file and said "on December 5th of last year you were charged with assault for beating up a local kid named Ronny Willcocks, why?''. In a defensive tone, Trevor said "That bastard was my little sister's ex and was ruffing her up and I defended her, his old man was a policeman, the charges were dropped after an official investigation what does this have to do with anything?" Jack came around and got in his face sand "why would you do that, why would you risk your whole future in star fleet!". Trevor got a little flustered and said: "because she was my sister and I couldn't see something bad happen to someone". Jack smiled and said "so you would rather risk your own self to help someone? Rule be dammed? , that sound like the kind of officer I'm looking for". He then extended his hand and said "welcome to the team ensign".


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Trevor took the hand of his captain and shook it firmly. The captain the paced back and forth and said: "your new position on this ship ensign Mori is like my personal assistant/apprentice, in this position you will serve me and learn from me, any questions so far?" Trevor responded "no sir". He then explained the current assignment and said "your first assignment is to and talk personally to each department about their preparations for the assignment security, science, tactical, engineering, medical and operations" he then handed Trevor a pad and Trevor said, "yes sir". Jack smiled and said goo "meet me in my ready room when you are done I have other things for you to do before we get to nimbus."

John was not guided along the ship and found it a little confusing to get around, but he supposed the point of this mission was to get to know the ship and its people, as on the face of it his mission was pointless because they could talk to each other via comm badge. Since he was down in depths of the ship he thought that he would start with engineering first. He made his way to engineering he saw all kinds of Panels that do who knows what. He walked through the hallways till he reached the inner part of engineering were Trevor looked at it with curiosity as it was unlike he ever saw before. A voice behind him said, "its a singularity infused warp core, gives all the advantages of singularity core without all the risks". He looked behind him and saw a male catian. He was a little taller then Trevor who was always shorter then most guys, he had bat black fur with gray along most parts of him he was clearly very old and was indeed the oldest member of the crew at about 70. Trevor said "I've never seen one before". The cat said "you sure haven't it's my special design, now what's your business here?''. Nervously he said "I am ensign Mori and you are ?" He cat grunted and said "My name is I' YUug, but people just call me UG" Trevor then got out his pad and said "ok the captain wants to know what you are doing to prepare for the upcoming assignment". Waged his tail and said "well me and the boys have recalibrated the warp core, fined tuned the impulse engines and have run a full engineering diagnosis", he smiled and said "I guess you could say, everything's in ship shape''. Trevor then said "it was nice meeting you but, I have to get to the rest of the departments now". He then made his exit and after he did, the cat went back to business working on a power relay when a young man, who was his second in command came up. He said "who was that?", UG said "that's ensign Mori, he's the captain's new golden boy." The young man started to scratch his head and said "he didn't look Japanese".

Jack looked up at the ceiling of the waiting room and sighed. It had been a long time since he gone to the ship's counselor, that was when his father died three years ago. He didn't like seeing therapists and stuff like that. That didn't mean he didn't express his feeling to close friends before, he had at multiple times had several heartfelt and tearful in bed conversations with Ryia and confidential ready room conversations with Tim and his former second officer Tegra Lernes. He was a cold calculated but at times warm Cardsssian who died in a freak transporter accident which is a very rare occurrence. Jack sighed again he knew the usefulness of consulters, especially now they had no official star fleet rank and were no longer on the bridge as in the days of Picard. He just thought it was strange to spill his emotional guts to a person he had little personal connection with. Just then the door opened and a Vulcan who must have been his previous patent walked out and a deep voice said "Captain come on in"

Trevor eventually made his way to the science division were he saw a woman who was a little older than Trevor behind a desk who was reading a pad. He was a little shorter then Trevor, had short length dirty blonde hair that was combed to one side, she also had thick black framed glasses (which is a rare sight in this century), and a rather tomboyish face to her which added to he over boyish shape making her look like a young man rather than a woman. The plate on her desk said "Yeoman Tiffney Liter". She looked up from her pad and said while taking a quick look at his pips "can I help you … ensign" He fumbled and took out his pad and said "I'm here to talk to …. Lieutenant Kaleb Wilson on behalf of the captain". She then said "the captain said you'd be around, the ill buzz you in, she taped here com badge and said, "sir Ensign Mori is here to see you". A posh up town Manhattan voice said "let him in". She then said "he will see you know". He then went into the room labeled " Senior specialist science department director Dr. Wilson". The door opened and what he saw stunned him he almost lost he, composer. He was about 5' 11' with perfectly tanned skin. He had neck length brown hair with stunning alluring bright green eyes, a face that he could only describe as beautifully masculine with a feature not out of place. He also had a very toned body with a much full rear. He maintained his composer and said once again pulling his pad out and said " Dr. I've come to check on your preparations for the task at hand". In a voice, he could only describe as masculine and seductive said "well currently young man we are expanding shield reintegration rate and improving the long rage seniors and special cloaking sensors in case the Klingons try something as unlikely as it is". He gave a smile, a discrete wink and said "anything else young man?". Trevor still in a bit of a daze said "no sir, I should leave you probably have work to do". He then bid farewell and exited the door and more or less stumbled out of the door and said to Tiffany "I don't mean to sound weird but your boss just hit on me, and he 's hot". Tiffany giggled a bit and said " the Dr. is a notorious man-whore, I would say swings both ways but he swings all the ways, but on a serious note don't get involved with him he's a walking HR nightmare". Trevor gained his composure and said "well why doesn't he ever get a talking too?". Tiffany said "the Dr. while he is an egotistical jerk and serial sexual harassers but he is one of the best physicists in the quadrant," she looked at Trevor and said "you're a cute kid you available for dinner later?". Trevor blushed and said "mam that is a nice and flattering offer but I'm afraid I only swing the opposite way, but I we can have a conversation as friends over dinner tonight?". She said "sure things kid ill talk to you later". Trevor then exited.

Jack was sitting in a chair across from the counselor, with a clock ticking in the background. Counselor Uram was the first to speak "your dying aren't you?". Jack paused and looked up at the tall alien, Jack was no short guy but the Kelpein was very tall and very skinny with a lanky long brown face. Jack said nothing and Uram said "we should really talk about it, Jack. Jack finally said something "ok its true, I am dying from a sickness I contracted fighting the Tzenkethi". Uram said "what are you feeling about it?". Jack said "what should I say?". Uram replied "you say whatever comes to mind". Jack said a little frustrated "you really want to know ?, the truth is I'm scared". "I've never been afraid of my own mortality, I just thought I would live to be at least 80, not 50 at the most". "well Jack, it's only natural to fear you're mortality, the fear of what may or may not be on the other side." "I've never put much stock in religion, if there Is a god I think he has better things to do then to worry about me, and Que Sera Sera". Uram scratched the back of his neck and said "well Jack Ryia has told me some things about you wish to comment on your relationship?". Jack got up and started pacing "Ryia is one of the most special people in my life". "how did you two meet?", "we met on the Nautilus many years by then I was head of the tactical team and she was an ensign". Jack looked at Uram in the eye and said " I met her when I gave her a tour of the ship, she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, her eyes shined like emeralds". He sat back down and said "we hit it off by talking about the benefits of tetron cannons vs antiproton cannons and decided to have dinner later that night at the Ten Forward". "at first it was just a friendship, but soon it turned romantic and physical."

Trevor walked out of the operations department, getting what he needed by Ericks. He then came to the office of the head of the security department. In the office, he found chief Raf in his office and what he was well interesting, The Denobulan before was part, Borg. Raf was on one side a normal Denobulan but his eye left arm and left leg were all cybernetic implants. Chief Raf smiled in a typical wide Denobulan smile and said "yeah I know kind of strange isn't it?, to tell you the truth It took a while for me to get used to it to". He then unattached his cybernetic hand to reveal a small antiproton cannon built into his arm. He then reattached his hand. Trevor for a moment was dead silent then said "I can't imagine what you've been through". Raf said "I owe my life to the captain after I was captured he never gave up on me and eventually found me". He then said "on the positive side I've grown quite attached and appreciate what these implants do for me, so much that I've even customized them and can live without a recharging station''. He then shook his head and said "well enough of that you've come for my report". "well ensign we have assigned a top-level security team armed with the best, highly calibrated anti-proton stun pistols". Trevor wrote this down on his pad and bid farewell, his next stop was the medical bay.

Uram changed the posture in his chair and said "what made you take your relationship to the next level?" Jack then said "REO Speedwagon", Uram replied, "come again". Jack then said "months after we met and started to get to know one another and I fell in love with her not just for her beauty but her brilliant mind on tactical matters and kindness and softness." "I was so unsure if she loved me back, or she was just a good friend." " while we were on shore leave on earth, she wanted to see more of the earth so I showed her around the place where I grew up in Kentucky". So near the end of the shore leave we went to a little restaurant that styled after 1980's earth when the song "can't fight this feeling". "that is when I took the chance and I looked her in the eye and kissed her, and she kissed back and that night well you know, it was one of the happiest nights of my life". Uram said "that was a bold and risky move, but then again you aren't known for keeping it safe, what happened next?'' "well at first we kept our relationship a secret at first as an young beautiful woman having a relationship with her older department officer would look bad for the both of us, but as we came to realize nobody actually cared and we continued our relationship on and off for a long and eventually when I was given my own command I asked if she could be my tactical officer and I made a place for her stay at the home I inherited when my grandfather died". "After a while, we drifted away and had different partners, none of which worked out in the end, and about a year ago we reconnected again on a personal level and we've been going strong again, both physically and romantically. Uram wrote something down on a notepad and put it away beside him and crossed his arms and said "I think I know what your problem is, you are not afraid to die I can tell that". "You are afraid for her", he let out a breath and said "she is about 5 to ten years younger than you", which was a rhetorical question. "You are afraid that you as a man with ten years left to live at max will be a waste of what is left of her youth on you". Jack nodded his head slumped down in his chair and said "before the appointment a week ago I was going to ask her to marry me, a very romantic picture isn't?, two Starfleet officers getting married and serve together and explore the galaxy?". "I can't do that now". Uram looked down at Jack from his higher position and said "I think that is something you two need to work out". He then looked at a digital clock and said "I believe I have another session soon and you need to do your captain duties, so ill see you next week same time if factors permit?" Jack got up and said "yes that would be fine" and exited the door.

Trevor walked around sickbay, there were many people buzzing around doing things in white doctors uniforms that were a briefer more casual form of the stander uniform that was easy to remove if needed. He looked around but could not find the doctor so he tapped on the shoulder of a Vulcan in front of him and he turned around and faced Trevor and for another time this day he was captivated by the heavenly figure in front of him. The Vulcan had a round boyish face with dark brown eyes, a rather wide welcoming smile and dark chocolate brown messy hair and nice short stubble around his round face and chin. He was taller than Trevor by a good amount but wasn't a giant by any means. He had about an average slim build with some muscle on his arms and legs. What really perplexed as he had none of the angular features of a Vulcan and very much like a human with pointed ears and Trevor found the combo very handsome and he felt very infatuated. He blushed and said "sir can you help me find the chief medical officer". The young Vulcan said "I'm afraid the doc is out currently, but I can help if you want". "Trevor said "my name is ensign Trevor Mori and I'm here to see what you guys are doing to aid the current mission". He then took out his pad and the Vulcan said "I am assistant chief medical officer Kiruk". Then held his hand out to Trevor who shook it and said "well we have compiled a list of most known Gorn and Klingon contagions and there cures, not that they will but it helps to be prepared". Trevor then said still in a half infatuated gaze "it certainly does".

Kiruk by this time realized he still had the ensigns hand in his from were he shook it and noticed the young Mans's vacant stare at him and blushed. The guy looked about 5 years younger than him and looked by all respects a freshly faced ensign. By the look of him, he could tell he was a bit of a pretty boy but not enough to be annoying as he had a bit of eyeshadow but not enough to be directing. He had soft white face that looked as if it hardly saw the sun. He had light brown hair perfectly parted with a few long strands going don on his face and bright blue eyes. All of these elements stated to Kiruk that this was a young gay man who despite being a man, was a boy who didn't know fully know who he was yet, like a puppy looking for something or someone to cling to. To Kiruk the least he could help him along a bit.

Trevor finally realizing that he still held the Vulcans hand let go and in his said "well I better be going now". Kiruk said "don't hesitate if you need anything to talk to me" he saw as he exited the sick bay but not before almost tripping twice. One of the other sickbay workers said to Kiruk "what's wrong with him?" and Kiruk said "just puppy love"


	3. Chapter 3 Complications

Trevor walked into the tactical division still in a daze, while Trevor was 20 years old he had never attempted to be in a relationship with anyone else, past experiences had taught him that relationships were not practical right now, or another sexual or romantic interests. So with an environment that did not exactly help his sex maturity, he was mentally mature before physically mature. In truth, Trevor was still because he hadn't really grown fully yet. He then snapped out of his daze long enough to make his way to Riya. He made his way to her office where she offered him a seat which he took and she sat behind the desk and said "I know Jack told you to come down here to ask me what I'm doing?". He then said "yes mam with a bit of southern charm". She smiled and said after he got his pad out "well we have recalibrated, the targeting sensors of the tetron and anti-proton duel beam arrays, quantum torpedoes and Photon disrupting torpedoes, and that's about it". Trevor was looking at her desk and saw the many pictures on her desk and many of them were of here at the captain doing various things, and said "I guess you and the captain are close?" "yes indeed we are, in fact, we've been together on and off for a while and we got serious again and I really do love him…" "what's the matter?". She said, "well were at a point in our relationship where we should really take it to the next step, and he hasn't asked it yet and we haven't discussed it yet and I'm getting worried, he's in a bad place and I want to really help him." Trevor was perplexed and said, "why don't you just ask him to marry you?". She said startled "I just can't do that because…." She then said "well I guess I could…. That is actually a good idea, why di that come to mind ?" Trevor giggled a bit and said, "well to be fair it's not like gender is much of a problem in my relationships, and I think he would appreciate you taking the lead every once in a while, he is the captain he probably takes the lead to much". She sighed and said I really like you kid, now get back to Jack for your report" "yes mam" he said as he left the room. She sat drinking some tea and thinking about his comment suddenly realized what it was about and said to herself "isn't that cliché, I guess it's true what they say" she also thought a bit and decided, that after this mission is over she would be the first to act"

Trevor made his way to the captain's ready room and entered he saw the captain sitting at his desk as in quiet contemplation. Jack then looked at Trevor and told him to sit which he did and said "Well ensign give me the duty report''. Trevor did as he was told and Jack said: "exactly what I expected them to do in this circumstance, your first mission is complete, not what are your impressions of each of the department heads?". Trevor said well UG sounds like a brilliant engineer and differently knows what he's doing, as I've never seen a singularity warp wore". He hesitated and said "Dr. Wilson is um", he blushed and said "alluring". Jack said, "that's interesting assessment, ensign, care to expound". Trevor didn't like talking about this sort of thing but said "he is very attractive sir". Jack said "Dr. Fabio over there is also very dangerous as well as handsome, and I suspect your should stay way from him''. Trevor said yes sir then went to explain his experiences with the others and then got to the medical section and "well I didn't actually meet the Doctor, he wasn't in so met the guy under him". That is when he went into a another daze and said "he's very nice and handsome and hes a Vulcan but he doesn't look like one". The captain said "yes, but don't let those ears fool you Kiruk is only about 1/16th Vulcan, those ears are about the only Vulcan features he has raised on earth good kid from what I can tell, and I guess to someone interested in a guy he is kind of handsome". Jack looked into his vacant eyes and said "its cute kid, it really is but you are an officer of the federation and you can save your romantic fantasies for your off time is that clear?" Trevor broke off from that gaze and said "yes sir". Jack smiled again and said "its nothing to worry about I know what's like to be infatuated by a cute coworker, as for today I have nothing more for you to do , you should see more of the ship and set up in your quarters, tomorrow meet me at my office at 6:00 we have some more work to do.

Trevor made his way into his room it was surprisingly big for what he knew, it was about the size of the dorm room he shared at the academy with a friend from school, Tyler Curtis. He and Tyler both went to school and star fleet together and in high school and the academy and more then friends at times. They at the end of high school and through the academy were lovers, not in any real romantic sense, but more of a friend with benefits arrangement using each other to gratify themselves and experiment. They had a lot in common they had met at a high school in rural Tennessee and eventually both entered star fleet academy were they experimented with their late-blooming sexuality. It was then that Trevor discovered more about himself. For the most part, it was just two young gay men exploring each other with no romance, but deep platonic friendship. Even tho he never loved him, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss Tyler's touch on his body and friendship, he left a mental note he needed to message him later.

Trevor thought it strange that an ensign like himself was given his own room as rooms were usually for higher ranking officers. He shrugged and started to unpack his things. Before he started he said "computer play Meat Loaf". Then the somber tone of "two out of three ain't bad" played. The room was the basic officer's accommodations one bed one dresser and one desk with a computer terminal. He took off his duty uniform and put it in the closet and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt he brought from home. He looked around and guessed were to start, he supposed he should start with the self slash dresser were he put his clothes on the bottom dresser and put several things on the shelf. First was his collection of small vintage diecast cars and actions figures he had accumulated over the years, some being centuries old that date back to the 1980's as well as a captain Kirk figure they made to commemorate his birthday 10 years back, clad in his classic yellow command uniform from that century. He had liked going to an antique store in San Francisco when he was going to the academy, he liked it in San Fran and was sad to go, it was more home to him then the small rural town he grew up in. Despite it being much bigger San Fran also felt more and welcoming to him and could be more himself. Its seemed even far into this century people still hate for stupid reasons. He took out a picture of Tyler and placed it on the top of the shelf as well as a picture of his younger sister Samantha , he had no other pictures of relatives or family because he was the only thing close to family he had, or at least family he still cared about. He also placed some coins he had collected form around the earth and some from other planets. He uploaded some personal programs he owned to the computer on his desk. On the desk to his surprise was note from the captain that read "I hope you like your new accommodations, along with it was a bottle of synthehol which he put to the side, he didn't drink but he found it a nice gesture from the captain, he'd probably find a use for it later. He then turned his attention toward a small trunk he had and checked the contence and put it in the back of his closet. Those were his "toys" he hoped he might find a use for them soon, and he would feel embarrassed and waste his replicator rations to make one of those. He felt a sudden urge and changed the song to "Rachbottomoff" by the Pansy Division and like most young men layed down on his bead and diceded to "take a load off".

Kiruk was frustrated with his patient, he was young man who worked in the science department. "For Sybok's sake specialist Hernandez, you don't have the Idiean Flu". The crewman said, "are you sure". He rolled his eyes and said "yes I'm sure, if you had it you would be bleeding out your anus and your moth and would be dying in a matter of hours" "what do I have then" "the common cold" "I don't believe you". Kiruk sighed and pulled out a large medical probe and smiled and said "well pull down your pants". The crewmen looked shocked and said "what do you mean?''. "well" he started to pull on some gloves and said "the only way to check for the Idiean flu is to take this probe and stick it up your anus". The crewman winced and said "never mind ill just go back to work". He then shuffled out the door as Kiruk smiled and he heard a voice behind him that said "that's not the only time you've wanted to stick a stiff instrument up a young mans anus". He turned around and saw the captain and said "oh captain". Jack said "can I talk to you a minute in my ready room?" Kiruk said sure ill be there a meunet my shift is just over now?". Jack said "sure I need to talk"

Kiruk sat on a chair on the other side of the desk as his captain. Jack was the first to speak "you're quite an accomplished person for only being 28, medical degree from Texas A&M at 25, top of you're class at the academy, your smart even for a Vulcan". Kiruk said "well thank you sir". "when the Dr. Retires next year you're next up for chief medical officer". Kiruk smiled and said "well thank you sir". Jack got a bit more serious "I know that Vulcan blood of yours likes to boil and with your human emotions, I'm a little worried about ensign Mori". Kiruk said "what about him" "well for starters he's clearly infatuated with you, even tho im not of that type I can see it, the human warm smile those Vulcan ears and Vulcan brain, to get to the point, I don't want you hurting him, emotionally I mean" 'he's a good kid just a little love sick, you follow?" Kiruk said "yes I know what you mean". "now I don't mind crew members screwing, I would be a hypocrite if I forbayed it, but i don't want you compromising my apprentice". Kiruk looked glum and said "I guess ill stay away from him then". Jack smiled and said "hevens no, you're the only two gay guys of the same age on this boat, your bound to screw at some point". Kiruk blushed and said "what do you want me to do captain". The captain got up from his chair and said "he's a good kid and has a lot of potential, however, he's lacking in some social skills, there's something about him I cant pin down, the point is try not to break his heat" "you should probably go see him at his quarters that is all". Kiruk said "yes sir" and left

Trevor was zipping up his pants as he was done with his deed and started to think more about Tyler at the time it was just about having sex, but he had to admit to himself that he did have a certain affection for his former lover. He was a little taller then him, bright green eyes and blond thick hair. He was also like most boys a little taller and bigger then him with a nice toned body that was shaped by his years of being a mechanic on old hover cars. He had used this experience to join star fleet's core of engineers, he liked working with his hand both at work and love making. He was stronger then Trevor and was such a gentle giant and he was glad to be the test subject to his rough engineer hands on his body, the friendship with him thought him a lot about himself excpelly that he preferred to follow rather than lead. It felt good letting another man take control of his body. He closed his eyes and remembered those days, those were the happiest days of his life, the only things in his life were going to school and getting made love to each night.

Kiruk was walking down the hall on his way to the turbolift, to take it down to officers' quarters to see the boy he desired. He entered the turboloft just in time to go inside and said "officers quarters" and the turbo left moved and he turned around to find the only other officer class Vulcan on the ship Zarvik, who was the second officer on the ship and a few years older them him. As soon as he saw the other he said "well hello cousin Vulcan how is Vulcan these days I've never actually been there my self. The other Vulcan kept his flat expression touched a button on the lift and it stopped. Kiruk said "well I guess that means you want to talk?'' The short Vulcan turned to Kiruk said "lets get things strait, first of all, I don't like you and second of all we are not the same people". Kiruk frowned and said, "you got a problem with half breeds lieutenant commander?" "no I don't I don't like you and I will tell you why" and in line with his Vulcan restraint it was cold and calculating with no hint of anger. "you are not a good representation of a Vulcan, you have no restraint on your emotions, you ignore tradition and you explicitly display you sexuality on your sleeve and that disgusts me". Kiruk said, "oh I forgot home world Vulcans are like evangelical Christians in your views on sex". The small Vulcan then said after reengaging the lift you may still have the same green blood as me, but when your green blood starts to boil for your ponfarr again this year you will realize how Vulcan you are despite your human heritage". Kiruk smiled and said, "I bet you only screw your wife once every seven years". The Vulcan had reached his floor and said "once day your human part will get the better of you, you're no Vulcan your just a human with pointy ears to you and you need to take your Vulcan side more seriously or your green blood will kill you". And the lift sped back down to Kiruk's stop.

Trevor thought more about Tyler, he loved the way he took control of him and stuffed his member up his anus and fondled his but with gentle but firm force, the way he embraced him in their adjoined bed. They would often cuddle for hours on end with Tyler fondling his ass and thin waste and shaved body. While Tyler was just the opposite, with his rough hands muscled chest and hairy body made quite a contrast with Trevor's thin Semi feminine shaved body and soft small hands. He loved the wat Tyler played with his bangs of mid length hair, as of now he had shorter hair, in the academy he had longer hair but cut it looked more professional tho he still kept longer in the front. All these memories brought back his erection and deiced to once again go back into the fray.

Kiruk walked down the hall way to Trevor's quarters and thought about the young man. In truth, Trevor to him was very desirable and cute, and well he was the only other gay guy on the ship and hoped he could mate with for the ponfarr. Though as much as he found him desirable he didn't want to take advantage of his puppy like youth and really get to know him and be his friend first, as much as he wouldn't mind a purely physical relationship this time he really did want to genuinely find love. Like his ancestors, before him, he had a taste for terran. Unlike other Vulcans, he had some advantages in relationships. Unlike most on world Vulcans he had no arranged marriage obligations and since he was more human then Vulcan he more emotional range and a lesser life span. He had the lifespan of about an average human about half that of his pure Vulcan cousins, but that didn't make him sad as who wants to find another mate anyway.

Trevor herd a voice come over his load speaker and said hey Trevor its me Kiruk. Trevor quickly stuffed his penis back in his jeans and said "come in as he quickly got off the bed and stood up with his member still half erect. Kiruk open door and was first greeted by the smiling cute puppy face of Trevor who greeted him and the first thing he noticed was Trevor's half stiff member and second was that his black skinny jeans were tight around his broad sexy hips and ass. And said "well I see you have been busy", Trevor blushed and said, "when you get the feeling you jus do it". Kiruk sat down on the bed and said "you are a very beautiful man and I would like to get to know you better as he scooted closer to him" Trevor giggled like a little school girl meeting a cute boy and said, "well were are you from?". Trevor said, "there's not much to talk about, I'm from a small in rural Kentucky left and joined star fleet when I was 18 and never looked back at that life, expect for writing my sister sometimes." He then stuck used his hand to feel Kiruk's pointy ears and said "what about you mister Vulcan what's your story?'. Kiruk said, "well grew up in Dallas, Texas". Trevor said "well that explains your adorable Texan draw. Kiruk went on and said, "one of my assistors was one of the Vulcan ambassadors ades and fell in love with a human woman and there you go generations of half breed Vulcans marrying and mating with humans making them less Vulcan and more human as it went on". Trevor leaned on his shoulder and said "my folks were never supportive of me or my sexuality that's why I got out of that godforsaken town". Kiruk said "that's sad that this far into time and people still have hang-ups about homosexuality'. Trevor said, "well what do your folks think of your sexual deviation?" "they don't really care and don't have those hang-ups about sex like most on world Vulcans do". Trevor smiled again looking at his bright boyish smile and said "well I doubt you're like most Vulcans as he moved closer nearly sitting in his lap. The Vulcan smiled and messed with the humans hair and said "I bet you're not like most humans cutie". Kiruk then noticed the photo on Trevor's dresser and said "who's that a former Boyfriend?" As the started to stroke his hair and Trevor said "kind of but not really, we were good friends back home and went to the academy together, we were lovers and he taught me about the ways to please a man, but despite that we only had a strong plutonic love". Kiruk said "he sounds like a good guy why you guys split ways?" "well we were just on different career paths and broke it off, but ill never forget what he taught me" Kiruk said "well I could teach you some things too" as he reached over and kissed Trevor who moaned as Kiruk pushed him onto the bed and Trevor and Kiruk started to take their clothes off. Kiruk pinned Trevor to the bed and kissed him this time giving him plenty of tongue and Trevor like the natural good sub he was felt very glad to have a man inside him again and this continued until Trevor remembered something and said "damn I'm sorry I would really like you to make love to me but I have to Tiffany in a few minutes in TenFroward. Kiruk smiled and said That's ok cutie you can come to my quarter's afterword's if that's ok, before giving his but a squeeze" Trevor said "sure ill see you in about an hour handsome". They both got undressed and left the room with Trevor bounding down the hallway with his cute ass moving in his tight jeans.


	4. Chapter 4 The bonding

Jack sat in the room reading a book on his desk he read the last words of the book "That which is far off and exceeding deep, who can find it out?" two men alone of all now living have the right to give an answer, Captain Nemo and Myself". He then put it down and took off his reading glasses, He was getting older and with age comes the need for glasses when reading. He took them off and starched out. The day had given a lot to think about, he had diceded when this mission was over he would propose to Ryia no matter the consequences because he loved her he loved that she could think on her feet and the way how she was always kind but yet stubborn and fierce when she needed to be. It was a trait that all Andorians. He always loved Andorians, both as friends and lovers, in the academy he had an Andorian friend and dated his sister in a relationship that had need amicably and is still friends with those siblings today. Before he meant Ryia but after he was stationed on the Nautilus, he dated an Andorian scientist in a relationship that did not end amicably and in the year his relationship was on hiatus he experimented with male Andorian, before noting that homosexuality was not for him. Come to think of it he had never had a relationship with someone of the same species as him, such as life in space. He often wonders what a child would look like, he had thought about having kids before but it was out of the question now since he wouldn't want to leave children without a father. it was then when he felt a pair of soft hands on the shoulders and he said "hello babe' he then got up from his chair and turned around to see his lover his lover. She was wearing only a black lace bra and black lace panties. She said, "you want some tonight?". Jack approached her and grabbed her body and kissed her passionately and said "always" the two moved to his bed still kissing and grouping with him fondling her great ass and her rubbing his chest and member, while he took what was left of his clothes off and threw her and pinned her to the bed, she let out a smile and they both kissed once again. He then used his hands to feel up her body from her firm assets to her muscled thin waist and firm ass. He loved her body it was perfect to play with, they had done about every type of sex imaginable, including anal which he liked but vanilla was more his thing. She had the perfect body her ass was nice and round he breasts will sizable without being overly big and her waist was thin and muscled he got down to her panties and took them off and inserted his member and they had passionate sex.

Kiruk was walking down the hallway to his room, he was still thinking about that cute boy's ass than those tight jeans when he ran smack dab into a person on the way and it was Chief Petty officer Hans Müller, the second in command of the engineering section of the ship. He said in his almost over the top German as he realized he bumped into Kiruk "excuse me, sir, I was not looking where I was going", Kiruk said, "eh it was my fault, I had something on my mind how are the twins?" "oh Angelia and Alfred are doing good and so is Helga, how are you?" "same as always I suppose'. Hans was a good man, he was from Hagen Germany and was about 35, he enlisted straight into Starfleet as an engineer. He had a very working class look to him with brown hair and a bushy mustache, he was by all accounts a good man who was offensive to no one with great knowledge of starships however he was very forgetful. Kiruk said, "what did you forget this time ?" "well you see doctor Ieft an important piece of equipment somewhere and my boss will have my arse if I don't find it, care to help?" Kiruk said, "I tell you what I'm doing something this evening and if I have the usual payment, ill help you remember". A few minutes later Kiruk heard a knock on his door and told him to come in and in came Hans holding a small sack and gave it to Kiruk who examined the contents and was satisfied and said "let is began" he then took his hands and placed them on Hans' head and face and said "my mind to yours, think of the object'' after a few moments of telepathic concertation and broke contact and said "it's in the Jeffreys tube next to the impulse engine". With that hands shook his hand and said "thank you, sir, and left" after he left Kiruk opened the bag he was given to reveal small black purplish chunks of rock.

Trevor arrived at TenForward wearing a black polo shirt and the same black tight jeans and looked out for Tiffany who was sitting at table at a window and went over to her and the two said hello and hugged and sat in the other side of the booth and Trevor said "sorry I'm a little late, uh I had a distraction. Trevor looked at her and still saw the boyish girl he saw yesterday, but today she had on a red top and miniskirt, making her look a little less boyish today. After they ordered witch she ordered a salad and he ordered a country fried stake. She was the first to break the silence and said: "how had your day been so far". He replied evasively "doing things for the captain, meeting new people". She smiled and said, "you met someone didn't you ?". Trevor blushed and said nothing and she smiled and said: "you did!". I have been here a year and can't get any dick but you're here a day and you get someone after your pants" Just then the food came and talked again "so what's his name and who is he?" Trevor said, "well he's Kiruk and he's a Vulcan who works in the med bay". "I've heard of him, I hear he's pretty and a confirmed bachelor, now I know why I also her more human then Vulcan" "you want me to do some digging?" "what do you mean?'' Tiffany said "look at me I'm a yeoman people say things without them realizing I'm there I'm there and I have access to the file system "just don't get caught" said Trevor as he dug into the stake and Tiffany said "do you always eat like that" "yep" "I wish I could eat like that maintain my figure" he smiled and said "I'll take that as a compliment" and added "by the way that looks good in that top and it goes well with the mini" Tiffney smiled and said "no other guy I know would have noticed it that, you really are cute" after that she spotted a piece of dandruff and brushed it out of hair and he smiled. He really liked being groomed by a member of the opposite sex, call it cliché but he had always had been good friends with the opposite sex with most of his friends in highschool being girls. Other than Tyler his best friend had been his younger sister who had been the first person he came out too and she was very sportive. He liked Tiffany as a friend and wanted to get to know her better. She was from northern California and was the middle child of 5 brothers whose dad was a banker and her mom was a star fleet yeoman". After the chat was over they hugged and said there good bye's and said they should get together later and exchanged personal combage codes and Trevor walked down to his sexual rendezvous.

Jack and Ryia had just finished their lovemaking and to feel her and holding her close to her and kissed her once again with rubbing her rubbing his chest and said "that was great honey you still got it". Even tho jack was not long to live in this world he was getting middle-aged and was not as energetic as he once was and was concern about not being able to satisfy a younger woman. Jack said, "I don't know how much longer I will, you deserve better, even if I do live for the full ten years It will be downhill from here". Just then more of Ryia's Andorian side set to hold and got on top of him and said: "listen here captain I love you and I will not abandon you because you are getting a little old". After that, she kissed him and brushed his hair aside and he said: "its like I made you in a computer". The two then embraced again with her on top of him held close to his chest with him playing with her pixie hair and said "why do you like men?" Ryia looked puzzled and said "well I think its more about security, I can't speak for all woman but for me loving a man is about his strength of character and virility, it makes me feel safe, why you ask anyway?'' "well, I'm just trying to get inside the kids head and see what makes him tick, as much as I relate to being to being a young man I have never been a gay young man'. Ryia said "ah that makes sense, he's a cute kid who actually pretty smart if not a little naïve". "that's what I got, but in the initial police filing there was another name who went by the name of Tyler, tho I don't think that personal info he would give to his captain, I need someone to find out, he needs a friendly female voice who can talk to him in a way I never could care to help?" Ryia said "I guess so as long as I don't go too deep" Jack then kissed her and said, "thanks babe, you're the best".

Kiruk was in his room he wore nothing but a black pair of briefs, showing off his toned body and muscled arms and thighs and once again his cute face. He took the rocks Hans had given him and crushed one into a small fine powder with a pestle and mortar he used to make homemade remedies for patients and poured the powder into a line on his desk. To regular full Vulcans, Trillium D was an addictive and dangerous substance that gave Vulcans momentary control and expression of emotions with the nasty side effect of neural degradation. With Kiruk's partly humans biology it did many more wondrous things with no bad side effects, Kiruk had a side business on the ship of recovering memories from people in exchange for things, whether it was extra replicator rations, various favors or in this case Trillium D. Trillium D was metal ore that was used to protect a ship's hull form certain space anomalies there was always plenty of it and the engineers had access to this unreplicable substance that was not very costly but heavily regulated for the obvious danger to Vulcans but to him it enhanced his mental powers and gave sex a brand new twist. He had first did this when he dated a Bajoran geologist who suggested that biology might negate the negative side effects and it did. He then rolled up a piece of paper and snorted the wondrous mineral into his body and waited for his cutie boy to come.

After a few minutes, Trevor came in and saw the Vulcans body and said "well Vulcan boy I want to be your fuck boy". He then walked to him and started to caress his chest and grabbed his cock and said I want to see if more than your blood is green" Kiruk chuckled and said good things come to those who wait before laying a hand and the human's ample ass and kissed him. He then he brushed his hair and started to take off his shirt, his pants, and his unaware as well as his own they kissed some more giving him plenty of tongue with him rubbing his cock and both getting harder and hotter. He then motioned to the bed to the bed with the human laying on his back with the Vulcan kissing his thin body and going to a drawer beside the bed and got out a bottle of lube and applied it to his hard cock, no need for protection since there were no more stds by this time. He then said "I wish to do something a little more then make love to I want to start a telepathic mating bond while we are making love, is that ok" 'is it risky?" "not but it us the best fuck of your life" "ok let us dot it!". He then leaned over him almost laying on him in the gay missionary position and laid his hands on his head and face and said "when this done you will possess some of my memories and skills and I will possess some of yours is that ok?" Trevor giggled and said "of course I got nothing to hide" he then said "my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. After that, he then mounted his partner and Trevor moaned and Kiruk said "and my body to your body". Trevor's eyes started to glaze over and he started to see without his eyes and was perfectly Intune with Kiruk. Kiruk then took his hands off his face as he had no need for physical contact now he could mateine it with a mental link. The two then moved in perfect unison perfectly matching each other's sexual movements moving back and forth with Trever's ass and Kiruk member going back in forth and started making beautiful love. Trevor had never had an experience like this before it was not only physically and sexually but also mentally as if his mind was actually being fucked. The trillium had done its job, both increasing the intensity of the meld and allowing it so no physical contact was needed. As they screwed they both saw flashes of each other's life, but they were only flashes, They kept edging on for a remarkable period of time until they came to a climax were they both shot with Trevor spraying into the air with lots of force and Kiruk spraying into his boy's ass with it oozing out and it was indeed green. After the mating Kiruk dismounted and cuddled his mate to his chest and said "we are now mated'. Trevor was paralyzed still unable to move and Kiruk brushed his hair out of his face and said "don't try to move my love the first time you do this your cant move for about an hour." Trevor was in such euphoria and slowly drifted off to sleep very satisfied with the mating and the last words he heard was Kiruk saying "Pash tah" good night in Vulcan.


End file.
